Hunters' Day Off
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Sam, Dean, Darcy, and Autty go to the fair we all know that can only lead to rule abiding and general barney like fun…right?


**Title: **Antiques Animals and a Hunters' Day Off

**Summary: **Sam, Dean, Darcy, and Autty go to the fair we all know that can only lead to rule abiding and general barney like fun…right?

**Date:** June 26th, 2007 (20 days after my b-day wow)

**Dedication:** To Seer! I will get the Sundae fic finished if it kills me, but until then enjoy this.

**A/N: **Autty wanted to show the boys the county fair -rolls eyes- so she threatened to stop working with me if I didn't write this. Plus I couldn't pass up a chance to torture Sammy, all in good fun though. Anyway I wanted this up before fair but it didn't happen so here it is now enjoy!

Autumn rolled her eyes when Dean's were caught by the short frayed skirt of a long legged brunet a head of them. Sam caught the look on Autumn's face and nudged Dean. It hadn't taken much to talk them into a day off. Teenie had just called ending their worry saying they'd found Will and would be headed back as soon as she beat the living hell out of Will for pulling this stunt, no matter how much control he actually had over it. Darcy linked her arm through Sam's and nodded toward a stand selling deep fried snickers.

"You two go have fun, Dar and I are going to check out the food venders."

"More importantly we're going to get one of those giant cokes!" the younger woman grinned dragging Sam off into the crowd. Dean embraced their privacy slipping his arm around Autumn's waist and hooking his thumb in her belt loop. Darcy had pretty much grounded the two of them, she seemed to enjoy announcing their thoughts making all tactful attempts on either of their parts at not appearing to want strip the other as quickly as possible impossible.

"Where to m'lady?" he asked. Autumn gave him a devious smirk unhooking him from her pants instead lacing his fingers through hers.

"Come on," she ran towards the entrance. Bobbing and weaving through the crowds, throwing off the calls of carnies, she led him through the rides until they reached two lonely buildings near the entrance. One marked 4-H and FFA, wherein resided posters and other displays documenting the kids work through the year on some random project, the other was marked Building A.

"Aut?" he questioned.

"Its antiques and art," she told him. "More importantly nobody comes here." He caught her drift quickly.

"Why Miss Daemon you're finally starting to speak my language." Autumn bit back a giggle ripping open the door and letting the cold air that only a great AC can provide was over her. The cool air on her hot sweaty skin made her feel more than a little dirty but what she wanted to do wasn't exactly clean either.

"Mr. Winchester you sound surprised, like I'd want to bring the children to a fair and fill them full of sugar if I didn't plan on getting something myself." she teased. His hands found her hips when she turned to face him and he backed her into the nearest chicken wire wall keeping visitors away from the displays.

"And what was it you were after again?"

"Can I show you?" Dean nodded his consent and she leaned up on her tiptoes and caught his lips. Dean deepened the kiss drawing Autumn to him, she pulled away after a few moments. "Was after something like that, but a bit longer lasting."

"Oh. You mean like this?" Dean kept her penned to the wire and kissed her collar bone trailing up to her lips where she took over in a passionate kiss.

"OH!" a shocked shriek tore them apart. A little elderly woman clutched her purse, the rest of the bingo club behind her.

"Uh…Um…Sorry," Autumn stuttered blushing. Dean guided her toward an exit flashing the elderly flock of offended people one of his patent smiles.

"We'll just be leaving, have a nice day." He kissed Autumn again when he had her outside, "How do you feel about twisters?"

"I'm fine with them, I don't live in a trailer park," Autumn said confused with Dean's new line of conversation.

"The ride, Aut," he corrected. She didn't respond so he led her toward what can only be described as fear's physical state. Twelve sets of two chairs hung from a giant arm that spun in circles. The two chairs faced each other and between them was a dish that kids were spinning so that not only were they going in giant circles but indented little tornados too.

"Not fine with those. Soooo not fine with those." Autumn shook her head right hand going to the silver bullet at her throat, her left still in Dean's right.

"Hey," he unwrapped her fingers, never comfortable with her choice in remembering the werewolf. "Its fun I promise."

"What happened to not knowing about fairs?"

He grinned, "What happened to the fearless huntress?"

"She doesn't like being on anything that spins her around at the speed of light!"

"So you're afraid?" Dean challenged.

"I'm not afraid," Autumn glared removing her hands from his. She went straight from the venerable young woman only Dean got to see to the hardened hunter in all of three seconds.

"Then what's the problem?"

"We don't have tickets," she reminded him grabbing at straws now.

"Get in line, Aut, I'll go buy tickets." He directed her to the line before leaving for the tiny ticket booth in the middle of the carnie island.

"They only have teeth in the back," Darcy said leaning over the fence to pet a baby goat. "See harmless."

"Uh huh," Sam nodded trying to figure out how he was supposed to hold both their pops, her corndog, deep fried cheese, and his hot dog.

"Sammy?" she questioned straightening to look at him. "Why are you all the way over there, dude?" He wasn't too far away, just four feet between him and the pen of hyperactive kids. Behind him was two sleeping, shorn sheep and he was happy to stick closer to them. He was in no way afraid of the goats, he just preferred not to have something chew on him while he was polishing up his great balancing act.

"Ready to go see the cows?" he asked. The younger woman sighed and took her coke and food before bouncing out of the barn. Sam followed after her, and had nearly cleared the barn when a goat, that easily could have been half horse by the size of it, stood up on the fence and stole his hotdog bun from his hand. He was still trying figure out what'd just happened when Darcy's head popped back in the door cackling.

"You have to watch them, they'll eat anything."

"Yea, I noticed that," he kept clear of the pens as he darted out of the barn after Darcy. Next up was the cows which Sam wasn't near comfortable with, instead of being in pens like the goats had been the cattle were tethered to cattle panels and all their asses pointed out into the aisles where people were walking. "They're only using slipknots?" he asked turning to Darcy who had already slipped up between two claves and was trying to retrieve her hand back from the chocolate one that had decided to use it as a pacifier.

"Uh, looks that way. But I've got a slightly bigger concern." she nodded at her hand. "This little dude sucks." she grinned at her own joke.

"What'd you put your hand in there for to start with?" Sam queried as he took hold of the calf's head and tugged backward. The calf had no problem releasing Darcy's hand in exchange for the hem of Sam's shirt.

"Someone needs to feed this little guy," Darcy said stating the obvious. Sam took her hand, wrenching his shirt free, before dragging them both back into the aisle way.

"Are you really sure you want to see the animals? We can just take you with us next time we go see Autumn and Athena's family. They've got all the same stuff." Sam asked starting to see every barn they could enter as its own little misadventure.

"Oh, yea. From what I've heard about Autty and Teenie home life and how much Autty loves me that'd be the best trip," she rolled her eyes. "Which would Autty rather do: spend time with me or Billy-Bob?"

"Jack, it's Billy-Jack," Sam corrected with a grin. "Wait, when she tell you about him?"

"She didn't exactly when we went to find Teenie he was on her mind a little."

"She'll shoot you if she finds out," Sam warned.

"I'm not telling her, are you?" Darcy batted her lashes smiling sweetly. Sam sighed, this was going to be a very long day. "Okay so no more animals," Darcy realized she still had Sam's hand in hers and used it to her advantage hauling him off. "How about I win you a nice teddy bear? If I can beat Dean at darts I should be able to get past a carnie."

Autumn leaned into Dean, terrified that he'd pull away and she'd plummet the five feet to the ground. So riding spinning rides with Dean wasn't wise. He may have a fear of flying but going a hundred miles an hour in tight circles didn't bother him. Autumn on the other hand couldn't wait for the world to stop twirling. It made walking a little difficult. Dean wrapped his arm around her tucking his hand in her back pocket and let her lean into him as he lead her toward the benches around the food venders.

"You're not going to throw up are you?" he asked trying his best to look casual.

"No, Dean." she closed her eyes letting him lead, if she couldn't see the world she wouldn't know it was still spinning. It worked too, to a degree.

"Here, sit." she fell drunkenly onto the bench and he sat down next to her. Usually in public she didn't cling to him like this, not that he was complaining either way. She lay her head over on his shoulder and pretended to people watch. A couple of teens that apparently hadn't been going out too long were making out not too far off and Dean laughed remembering their audience when they'd tried the same activity.

"What?" Autumn asked trying to follow his line of vision.

"The look on those women when they saw us," he grinned. "That was rich." Autumn rolled her eyes, not as pleased with having traumatized the Red Hat Society or bingo club or whatever the group called themselves.

"You never matured past sixteen did you?"

"Autty," Dean's awestruck voice drew her eyes back to his face. He looked like a starving man who'd just spotted a t-bone. "Do you see that?" he asked pulling her back to her feet and dragging her toward a couple of busty blondes dressed like bar wenches.

"Baby?" she questioned until the girls stepped away and she saw what had his attention. A bright green lawn cart filled to the brim with every type of beer and liquor imaginable. "Holy shit, that'll keep you hammered for a year." she warned half amazed herself.

"Excuse me?" Dean kept Autumn at his side as he called for attention from one of the girls. Both hunters nearly jumped out of their skin when the girl turned yellow eyes on them. Autumn muttered 'christo' under her breath while Dean continued pretending he hadn't noticed. "Yea, what's this for?"

"This is the Wagon of Cheer, all proceeds go to the rebuilding of our local tavern." she smiled. "Oh, my eyes, yea my folks hate them," she giggled. "Kind of the point though, a little demented , right?"

"Very," Autumn agreed. "So how much are the tickets? This is a raffle, right?"

"Buck a piece," she smiled. "You're buying?"

"Of course, can't pass up a good cause can we?" Dean nodded pulling out his wallet.

"I think he'd buy if it were supporting Satan." Autumn said in a stage whisper. The girl giggled again bouncing more than really needed. Dean handed her a five and took the tickets from her filling out their current contact information.

"Oh, you're not married?" the girl asked reading the back of the tickets before dropping them in.

"Heavens! No," Dean wrapped an arm around Autumn's shoulders as if to say she's just one of the guys. "Autters here is my cousin, she's not from around here. In visiting, you know, so I thought I'd show her around."

"That's so sweet," the other girl cooed coming into the conversation.

"Come on, Cuz," Autumn said elbowing Dean in the ribs. "You know the Mrs will get pissed if I don't have you home on time."

"Yea, I still can't believe you came out of the closet like that," Dean teased nodding his goodbyes to the two bimbos, blondes.

"You know that rusty little knife Jen keeps over the door at the bar?" Autumn asked when they were out of hearing range.

"Yeeeeah?" Dean drawled.

"I've just thought of a new use for it, and you're not going to like it much."

Sam was starting to think the day couldn't get any worse when, of course it did. Not only had he lost to Darcy in darts three times a row and was forced to carry her red devil teddy bear, and giant Sponge Bob, but Autumn and Dean were approaching with twin mischievous smirks. His brother surveyed him trying to grasp the reason behind his new stuffed friends when Darcy came up linking her arm through his brandishing a new stuffed puppy.

"There's only one thing left that we must do before the demolition derby starts," Darcy announced.

"Burn you at stake?" Autumn teased.

"Nope," Darcy chirped. "We must ride the Ghoster Coaster." The blood left Autumn's face and Sam reminded himself to inquire later about her bad experience with rides.

"Isn't that a bit child-ish?" Dean asked.

"Says the boy who pretty much giggled with glee while we were on that twister thing." Autumn retorted.

"You didn't tell me you were getting sick," Dean reminded her.

"Oh I thought going green was kind of a cue!" Autumn shot back. Darcy crossed her arm over her chest and watched the argument bemused, Sam had seen enough of these lover's quarrels to no longer have interest and was looking around when the brightly clad couple caught his eye. One was filling long balloons with an air pump while the other twisted them into animals, flowers, or weapons for wide eyed children. Their brilliant hair and painted faces sent shivers down his spine, Darcy caught the fear in his mind and slipped her hand in his. This small action settled all the fear until the clowns started waddling over with big goofy smiles.

"It's time to go," he said. "I'm done. This is just ridiculous."

Darcy giggled, "Come on Sammy." she tugged him away finally getting the attention of Autumn and Dean. "Children we're leaving," she instructed.

"What about my wagon!?" Dean demanded.Autumn rolled her eyes and nodded in the direction of the clowns and Dean got the point with a little smirk that Sam knew meant he'd be teased to death later. "Lets go they'll call when I win."

**A/N: Okay guys I'm done. Send me some love please and I'm very sorry for not posting this sooner! **


End file.
